


Happy Birthday Gajeel

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Sounding, Stripper!Gray, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top!Gajeel, bottom!Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: It's Gajeel's birthday and his friends give him a surprise party. Who know Gray would bring both the entertainment and the best gift?





	Happy Birthday Gajeel

Gajeel could see nothing but the black fabric of the blindfold that covered his eyes. The material was soft on his skin and a nice contrast to Elfman's huge, strong arm around his waist. The appendage served only to keep him in place as he moved up and down, up and down, with the gargantuan man's movements. Around him he could hear Natsu and Loke talking.

"Thanks for taking him, Elfman. He was really starting to wear us out." Natsu said with relief in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe you'll last a bit longer than we could." Loke chimed in, still sounding a bit winded.

"You boys need to build yourselves up more. A real man takes on any challenge." Gajeel felt every word vibrate though him as the large man's deep voice rumbled between their bodies.

He couldn't help but remember a few months prior when it had been Natsu in his position. It was some strange tradition in Fairy Tail, or at least with these guys, that when it was one of their birthdays the others would kidnap him and take him somewhere for a special surprise. Gray had gone to Natsu's party and Gajeel was quite disappointed that he couldn't be here for his. He'd wanted the ice mage to come and have fun with them but if he was really busy, there was nothing to be done.

He remembered, again, the look on the pinkette's face when they had removed the blindfold and his eyes lit up when he saw the mouth of the volcano they had taken him to, as well as the smiles on everyone's faces when he dove in and started drinking the lava like it was the end of the world. Though none of them could join him, it was enough to watch him have the time of his life. It made Gajeel realize what he had been missing with his old guild; They were coworkers at best, never friends. The iron dragon slayer would never admit it but he was happier with these idiots than he had been since Metalicana disappeared.

"How much farther is it, Elfman? Your shoulder's not exactly comfortable."

"We're almost there, keep your pants on."

Gajeel had no idea where they could be taking him. He had grown bored of counting the minutes they had been walking or the turns they had made some time ago. If he was being honest, he didn't care where they were going because he knew he would have a good time once he was there. He knew the others, despite their faults, were thoughtful and considerate of other people and he found himself fidgeting with excitement more than nerves.

At last Elfman stopped walking and Gajeel was placed on the ground and pointed in the right direction. The cloth was untied and slipped away from his face. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from pitch blackness to the bright lights before him but once they did the red orbs went wide and his jaw dropped. He had been expecting something, anything, other than the building that stood proudly before them. It was a gray brick building like any other but for the red neon sign that flashed the words Guys Guys Guys above the door. Gajeel's friends had brought him to a gay strip club. He whirled around to face the three, each of whom donned his own shit-eating grin, and practically growled at them.

"What the Hell is this?"

"It's your birthday party, Scrap-for-brains. What do you think?" Natsu said, opening his arms to Gajeel's 'gift' like he wanted an award.

"I think you guys are insane. What makes you think I'm even into this shit?"

"Oh, come on." Loke peered over the rims of his glasses and crossed his arms over his chest. "We've seen your eyes follow Gray when he walks by in his underwear. They always linger just a little too long on his ass."

The raven's face went red. 

"Maybe you're the ones checking him out but not me. Try again next year boys, I'm going home." 

He tried to push past them but only wound up with his face pressed against the pavement and his arms held behind his back.

"Sorry, Gajeel, but you're not going anywhere but through that door. We already paid for four great seats."

The long haired male fought with all he had but it was three against one. Still, there was something he didn't understand.

"I don't get it. Natsu, you're with Lucy, Elfman, you're with Evergreen, and Loke, you go home with a different girl every night. What possible reason could you have for wanting to go to a gay strip club?"

"Dude, we know you're bent, okay. We just want you to admit it to yourself. Squirming from a hard-on while watching a bunch of half naked men might just be the wake up call you need." Loke spoke calmly.

"A man must be true to himself." Elfman added.

"Plus, watching you wiggle in your seat would be hilarious." Natsu couldn't help snickering.

"I'm not gonna win this, am I?" The raven sighed

"Nope." Came his unified death sentence.

Gajeel sighed again and stopped struggling, allowing his friends to help him up and resigning himself to his fate. He didn't really want to go in there but he knew that the others would not rest until they saw their ludicrous plan through to the end. Once he was back on his feet and had dusted off his clothes, Gajeel squared his shoulders and walked through the door, the snickering trio in tow.

The first thing the raven noticed upon entering the club was that everything was black and gold, causing the dimly lit room to seem even darker. The reason for this seemed to be so that the dancers under the spotlights could command the complete and undivided attention of the cheering audience. Those same spotlights were currently directed at a stage set up like a catwalk with three brass poles arranged in a triangle near the end. Each pole was occupied by a man who was performing synchronized acrobatics with the other two to a heavy drum beat being played over the speakers around the room.

"Come on, Gajeel, our table is up front." Natsu said as he and Loke guided the pierced man around already filled tables and toward the correct one, right in front of the stage.

They each took their seats and Gajeel finally had a chance to inspect the dancers. Each man wore an outfit that seemed to represent some kind of animal and each was more demoralized than the last. A skinny read head of average height wore tight orange capris with brown fur around the waist and cuffs with a matching belly shirt, fingerless gloves, and ankle high boots. On his head was a headband with orange cat ears and an orange and brown striped tail was clipped to the back of his pants. The next was a slightly taller brunette with a bit more muscle who was wearing a dark tan tank top and matching shorts with black elbow length gloves and black heels. He was also wearing a tail clipped to his shorts but his was a bit fluffier than the cat boy's and his headband had floppy dog ears on it. What really cemented his costume, though, was the red leather collar around his neck. The last one, and the one on the middle pole, was a very small, very lean, and very effeminate blonde in white briefs and white ballet flats. He wore no shirt or gloves but had a pair of rabbit ears on his head and a giant cotton ball of a tail on his rear as well as a black choker with a bell at his throat. The three of them made their final spin and stepped off their poles as the music died down and a voice came over the speaker to play them off.

"Gentlemen, let's have a nice round of applause for the Pet Shop Pals, Nyan, Wan, and Come On, of course I'm sure he'd prefer cum in. It will be a few minutes before our next performance so, everyone, refill your drinks and enjoy the company of our lovely waiters and table boys."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and Loke clapped him on the shoulder.

"So, what did you think?"

"I still say you guys are nuts. Was that kid in the bunny ears even old enough to be here?"

"Relax, Metal-Head, we ran background checks on all the places we'd considered and this one was the best of the lot." Natsu reassured.

"They don't let anyone work here, or watch the shows, unless they're over twenty-one, alcohol is served slightly diluted, monthly blood tests are required to check for any diseases and if any are found that guy is no longer allowed to give 'special services' as well as a call going out to all his clients of the past month to let them know to get checked, and no real names are ever given out to prevent stalkers. They run a clean, safe business here." After the rant, Gajeel turned back to Loke.

"Then how'd we get in without being carded?"

"Are you stupid? We're all clearly adults." The ginger responded cockily. "Besides, the bouncers and manager already knew us from when we came in last week to check the place for ourselves and explain our cause."

"You really did think of everything. It's too bad this plan of yours isn't going to turn out how you want it to."

"Don't be so sure." Gajeel looked at Elfman with one raised eyebrow. "We went the extra mile and requested the highest rated dancer they have. His stage name is Silver and he's supposed to be great. He wasn't here when we came by though so we didn't get to meet him."

"Great. I need a drink." The pierced man said as he waved over a tall waiter in a short, pink, cocktail dress.

The man sauntered over with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What can I do for all you handsome men tonight?"

"All we need from you is four beers." Gajeel snapped back and waved him off again.

He walked off with an annoyed and slightly hurt look on his face. Loke glared at Gajeel.

"That wasn't cool, man. The guy was just doing his job."

"His job is to take drink orders and that's what he did."

"You could have been a little nicer about it."

"It's my damn birthday and I'll do whatever the Hell I want."

The conversation was dropped and the four of them fell into an uneasy silence until their drinks arrived and the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the next show. The voice blared through the speaker again but Gajeel paid it no mind, nor did he care about the muscular man in the french maid costume on stage. He just sat and nursed his beer and waited for this pathetic excuse for a party to be over. Unfortunately, he had a long time to wait. By the time he was almost halfway done with his second drink, the maid guy was just walking off stage only to be replaced, almost immediately, with the next act. This one was a guy with long silver hair and a white tunic and a guy with long red hair and black, torn up, pants grinding against each other, separating, and meeting again. It was supposed to represent the balance and battle between pleasure and sin or something along those lines, which was pretty deep for a place like this. Still, he couldn't help feeling like his straight friends were having a better time than he was and he actually liked guys. Well, he liked one, not that he would ever tell anybody. If he let his feelings be known and had to face rejection in Gray's eyes, he may never be able to look into those deep, glittering pools again.

Gajeel knew why he was unhappy. It was because Gray was the only one he wanted and he couldn't be here with them. In the pierced man's mind, Gray was the most beautiful creature on Earth, not only physically but in his personality as well. He was a powerful mage and a loyal friend. There wasn't a single doubt in Gajeel's mind that Gray could do no wrong. Suddenly, that voice cut through his train of thought.

"Gentlemen, put your hands together for the one you've all been waiting to see, here by special request, Silver."

The spotlight focused on the end of the stage where a curtain was being slowly pulled back to reveal a man in a long tan trenchcoat that covered his mouth, chest, arms, stomach, and all the way down to his ankles, which were still covered by the combat boots he had on. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes were hidden behind his dark glasses. What confused Gajeel the most was that he was tromping over to the poles without trying to remove a single article of clothing. Even once he had one leg wrapped around the piece of brass, he was still fully covered. The music started up again and the strong bass sounded like the beat of a heart. It was at this point that Silver took a firm grasp on the middle pole and swung himself around three times in quick succession. By the time he came to a stop, all four Fairy Tail jaws were on the table.

Stunning, magnificent, glorious. These words were nothing compared to the vision Gajeel saw. Sometime during the three spins his trenchcoat and sunglasses had been lost and his jelled back hair had become wild and sexy. He still had on the combat boots but they were now accompanied by a pair of shimmering silver boxer-briefs and a matching top that just barely covered his chest, leaving his sculpted stomach to be adored by all. His pale skin was covered in a thin layer of glitter that shone under the spotlight and made him look like a true sex God. His deep, bright blue eyes that scanned the audience clearly said 'I'll let you touch me if you have the balls to try' until they landed on Natsu, Loke, Elfman, and Gajeel.

Gray froze. His face was a perfect image of horror as he stared at his friends' shocked expressions. Slowly he let go of the pole and took two steps back before suddenly turning and sprinting back down the stage and through the curtain. Behind him he could hear the manager on the loud speaker.

"Sorry, everyone, Silver is just feeling a little shy but we'll get this straightened out right away."

Gray just kept running, ignoring the strange looks the other strippers were giving him, until he got to his dressing room. He flung himself onto his beanbag chair and curled up, trying to stave off the humiliation he felt. Without even having to look up he knew the manager was standing in the doorway.

"What the Hell was that, Kid? You ruined your own show."

"I don't care. I'm not going back out there."

"You're damn right you're not, that boat has already sailed. You're servicing customers tonight."

"You can't do that!" Gray leaped to his feet and glared at the short, pudgy, evil man before him. "We had a contract that clearly said I didn't have to do that."

"It also said that you got this dressing room and that I would be lenient of your guild missions so long as you always put on a good show when you're here. You broke your end first so why should I have to keep mine?"

"You're a bastard."

"I've been called worse. Now go get yourself cleaned up and head to room three. I'll send in your first client in fifteen minutes so be quick."

The manager left and closed the door behind him. Gray could do nothing but clench and unclench his hands. He wanted, more than anything, to punch that son of a bitch in the face but he had no choice. Slowly, he walked out of the room and toward the showers, the glitter was starting to itch anyway.

Gajeel still sat, slack-jawed with his friends as a million thoughts swirled around in his mind, all circling one looming question; Why was Gray, strong, defiant, wonderful Gray, performing at a gay strip club? Suddenly Natsu's voice cut through his mind and he was brought back to the matter at hand.

"We need to find him. We need to know why the Hell he would do these kinds of things without telling us." The three of them agreed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have some good news and some bad news." The voice was back. "The bad news is that Silver will not be returning to finish his show. He has, however, generously agreed to offer his services as compensation."

The news was met with joyous cheers from the audience and Gajeel was struck with the perfect idea.

"One of us needs to go back and see him."

"Well duh, but who?" Natsu asked.

"I'll go. The rest of you have too much history with him and you'll make him feel worse."

"Are you sure you won't succumb to your desires, Gajeel?" Loke asked, not able to hold in the lecherous grin.

"The guy's clearly not proud of where he is and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of him." His friends nodded and he looked around to wave over the same waiter he had before.

The man in the pink dress walked over to him with a smile that was a little more forced than last time.

"What can I do for you fellas now?"

"Well, you can tell me who I need to talk to to get a show from Silver." Gajeel answered smoothly, trying to be charming.

"Honey, you're gonna have to get in line." He said while nodding toward the far wall.

Gajeel followed his line of sight and saw a large gold curtain with a crowd of men gathered around one small plump man standing in front of it. Some of the men were waving fistfuls of money and some were just waving their fists but none of them seemed to be getting through to the man in the middle of it all. Gajeel stood and marched over to the cluster, pushing his was through to the man who he now realized was the voice from the speakers. He looked up at the pierced man without a hint of hesitation.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Silver won't be ready for a few more minutes and even then you'll have to wait your turn. Please be patient."

Gajeel picked the guy up by the front of his shirt and spoke low and dark.

"You listen to me, Pal, my friends paid good money so that little cutie could entertain me on my birthday. I will be entertained." He could feel the shiver that ran through the guy's body.

"Of course, Sir. If you'll just let me down I'll see what I can do."

The raven dropped him unceremoniously and he scurried to his feet and behind the curtain to fetch Gray. He came back a couple minutes later and extended his hand for Gajeel to follow.

"Right this way, Sir."

Gajeel nodded and followed him down a long, dimly lit, hallway lined with doors on either side. The doors were polished metal and where a window should be there was instead a number painted in sickly neon green. It made the pierced man think of a prison and this thought was only intensified by the muffled screams and moans he occasionally heard from behind one of the barriers. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth as he imagined his darling Gray sitting in one of these rooms, scared, embarrassed, and waiting for some random freak to come in and use him. Finally they came to a door with the number three painted on it. The short man pushed it open and stepped aside.

"Take all the time you need, Sir, this one's on the house."

The iron dragon slayer gave him absolutely no acknowledgment as he walked in and closed the door behind him. This room was just as dim as the rest of the club, the only light coming from a small lamp sitting on the nightstand. Gajeel's eyes, however, were focused solely on Gray who was siting on the large, plush looking bed with his knees pulled to his chest in fear. He didn't look up at Gajeel, even when he came over to sit on the bed.

"So, Silver, huh? They don't put much effort into the names do they?"

"What are you doing here, Gajeel?" The cold, fierce tone of his words was so befitting the ice mage that the larger raven couldn't help smiling to himself.

"I could ask you the same thing. I mean, here of all places?"

"You first."

"It's my birthday."

Gray looked up at him from the corner of his eye, not releasing the death grip on his knees. Clearly he wasn't making the connection. Suddenly a lightbuld went off above his head.

"Wait, you guys are the ones I was called in for?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. Natsu and Loke always do all the planning. Elfman and I just chip in some cash and go along for the ride."

"But we all helped plan Natsu's party a few months ago."

"That's because it was his surprise. Obviously he couldn't know about it and Loke couldn't do all the work by himself." Gajeel nodded, accepting his answer. "Anyway, that doesn't explain why they brought you here."

"Well..." Gajeel scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Those two saw me...notice one of the other guys from the guild and thought I was closeted. They brought me here to try and get me to come out."

"You're gay?"

"Not exactly. I care more about character than gender."

"So, you're bi?"

"Also not exactly. I've really only ever liked one person and he happens to be male."

"Who is it?" Gay was finally starting to relax into the conversation. "Who has caught the attention of the great Gajeel Redfox? It's Fried isn't it?"

"Hell no! That guy's so far up Laxus's ass I'd have to screw them both."

"Tell me then."

Gray really wanted to know. To him the iron dragon slayer had always seemed like an untouchable entity, a creature whose emotions were so heavily guarded that he almost didn't want to discover them lest they lose their mysterious charm. Whoever had managed to find a place in that impregnable heart would be allowed to see the humanity that the pierced man had kept to himself for years. Gray wanted to know, needed to know, of whom to be jealous.

"That wasn't part of the deal. You have to take your turn now."

"Oh, come on."

"No no, after your story."

"Fine." Gray tensed a bit again, and twiddled his fingers as he spoke. "Well, Lucy's not the only one with a rent to pay. Sometimes the missions I get don't pay enough and sometimes I don't get one at all. My landlord is a prick who would just as soon kick me out on my ass so he can bring in some chesty bitch he can hit on. I needed a job and with this one I honestly didn't think anyone would find out."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not the only one with problems in the world. I'm not going to accept charity from my friends when I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"And the gay club?"

"We are who we are." Gray said as his cheeks flushed an adorable red.

"Juvia's going to kill me." Gajeel chuckled to himself.

"For what?"

"For this."

In a blink the larger man had a hand buried in Gray's silky black hair and was kissing him passionately. The ice mage was so stunned that he couldn't protest and, after a moment, he didn't want to. He melted into the contact and simply let himself feel. Gajeel's lips were chapped and bitten compared to his soft ones but it was not unpleasant. It served as a reminder that the man holding him, kissing him with such fierce tenderness, was a warrior that he could never quite match. When the two pulled apart Gray was all but gasping for air.

"I guess that answers my earlier question. Why me?"

"Because you're cool" Gray raised an eyebrow at him. "No pun intended."

"I'm serious, Gajeel. Fairy Tail is full of strong guys what makes me stand out?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You expect me to just accept that?"

"It's true. There's always been something about you that I could never quite put my finger on. Something about your eyes."

Gajeel brought his hand down from Gray's hair to cup his cheek and let his thumb graze across the soft skin under one gorgeous blue eye. The ice mage parted his lips slightly, praying that the large man would lean in and kiss him again. His wish was granted. He didn't care if he'd used the cheesiest line in history, he was willing to accept it as true so long as the pierced man kept kissing him. He felt Gajeel start to pull away again and threw his arms around his neck to stop him, even going so far as to pull the large man on top of him. Gray separated their mouths just enough to whisper into the other man's lips.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

The two crashed back together, this time with more heat as they each slipped their tongues into their partners mouth. Neither had much experience and were just acting on instinct but each found it wonderful. Gajeel plunged his tongue deep into Gray's cool mouth to try and get more of the delicious vanilla-mint flavor that he almost swore was imagined because it was just too perfect. Gray, on the other hand, was losing himself and happily playing the submissive, letting his own organ swirl and lap at anything it could reach as he drank in the spicy, earthy, taste of the iron dragon slayer.

They parted again for air but Gajeel did not stop. He licked and kissed down Gray's neck, carefully scraping his teeth along the delicate white flesh as he went, then growled in irritation when he reached the shimmery top that hid the small man's firm chest. Gajeel lightly ran his fingertips over Gray's exposed midsection, deftly tracing every curve of muscle until he reached the offending cloth and began to slide it up and over the ice mage's head. The dragon slayer was about to have at this newly discovered plain of marble but it was once again hidden from his view, this time by Gray's arms. Confused red eyes locked with playful blue.

"Your turn Big Boy."

Gajeel smirked, leaned back and opened his arms in invitation.

"Come and get it, Sweetheart."

Gray all but launched himself at the pierced man and ripped his shirt off. He raked his hands across the lines of bulging muscle and down to quickly undo his belt and pants.

"Take them off. Now."

The large man chuckled at the eagerness of his partner but wouldn't dare to deny those burning eyes. He stood and slid his pants and boxers down his hips in one fluid motion, stopping only to remove his boots so he could stand completely naked before Gray. Said petite raven looked on at him in awe and it made his already hard cock twitch with pride. Gray slowly crawled to the side of the bed and reached out toward Gajeel's huge, dripping uncut cock, having been hypnotized by the gleaming silver ring at the tip. His hand came so close that the pierced man could feel the millimeters of empty air tingling with the anticipation of contact. Contact that did not come as he had imagined. Instead he felt that same strange pleasure pain that came every time the metal ring connected to his foreskin was tugged. He tipped his head back and growled low in his throat. He expected Gray to continue with his nether regions now that he had gotten a reaction but, once again, the magnificent man blind-sided him. He completely disengaged. Gajeel was totally confused until he looked down and saw Gray in all his naked glory. He leveled the large man with a cocky grin.

"I thought you might want to know what the perfect body looks like."

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and tried to put on an exaggerated frown but a smirk kept pulling at his lips.

"I thought strippers were supposed to seduce, not make smart-ass remarks."

Gray then turned over and rested his face on the pillow sideways so he could still look up at the smirking male. He lifted his hips and reached back to separate his cheeks with his hands.

"Take me, Baby. You know you want to put your big, hard, juicy cock in my cute little slut hole."

At first the words and pose made the larger man want to lurch forward and give his submissive the good old fashioned ass fucking he deserved but something in his eyes stopped him. They were desperate but not the right kind of desperate. They weren't blown with lust and need but rather calculating as if all he wanted was to know he was doing his job adequately so the performance could be repeated. Gajeel frowned and shook his head. Gray saw this and sat up, frowning as well. The pierced man sat down next to him and pulled him into his chest.

"You don't have to try so hard for me. Just...whatever side of yourself you decide to show me, I want it to be you."

Gray looked up at him and hugged him back. He guided them back onto the bed so that he was underneath the dragon slayer again.

"I want you to have your way with me. I...I've got no idea what I'm doing so just show me what will make you happy."

"I'll do you one better. How about I show you all the ways your body can experience pleasure so that no man will ever be able to satisfy you like me?"

"I like that idea." Gray's eyes sparkled with a challenge. "Let's see if you can follow through with it, Big Boy."

Gajeel leaned down and took Gray's mouth in another kiss that left the smaller man gasping and longing for more once those lips on his had vanished. Fortunately for him they didn't go far. The dragon slayer peppered quick, open mouthed kisses down his lover's jaw and neck and further down to his chest. He dragged his tongue across the guild mark before sucking the adjacent nipple into his mouth. The blue eyed man arched his quickly heating body into the wonderfully moist cavern and moaned deep in his throat. The strange, slick, tingly feeling didn't last long as the large man seemed to be on a mission to kiss and lick every square inch of flesh Gray had. By the time he reached his lower abdomen the smaller raven was squirming in delight and anticipation. That was when Gajeel hesitated. He'd never sucked a cock before and Gray was no small man, though not quite matching his own. He quickly decided to just go with the flow and let his lover's reactions tell him what he needed to do.

The first lick was interesting. It's not like his dick tasted different from the rest of his skin but it was a few degrees warmer due to all the blood pulsing through it and it was softer, more delicate, than the parts of him that were exposed on a daily basis. When he reached the tip and got his first sample of precum, he honestly didn't know what to make of the flavor. It was salty, bitter, tangy, and sweet all at the same time and he thought he would simply have to have more to form a proper opinion. He wrapped his lips around the blunt swollen head and the reaction was immediate. Gray arched his back and thrust his hips upward trying to force himself deeper and Gajeel just let him in. As more of his member was consumed, the ice mage grabbed fistfuls of long, black hair to keep the larger man in place. It was an expected action but the ferocity was a shock and all the dragon slayer could do was hold still and breathe deep the rich, clean scent of his lover as said man twisted and wiggled and all but fucked his mouth for his own pleasure. After awhile Gajeel grew tired of holding still and pushed his hands into the thrusting hips to keep them down. He bobbed his head and sucked and licked the shaft as he went, listening to Gray's beautiful and unrelenting moans. With one hand he reached down to fondle the smaller man's balls, heavy with his seed and drawn close to his body. Gray was close but it was too soon for release. The pierced man slowly pulled off and gently grazed his teeth along the slit, which threw the smaller raven into another fit of writhing.

"More. Do that again."

"What do you want me to do?"

"With... the teeth."

Gajeel smirked and raised his hand from his ice lover's balls. "You mean something like this?" he asked as he probed Gray's slit again but this time with a fingernail.

"Yes!" He shouted as pleasure assaulted him. "More! I want more!"

Gajeel's smirk only widened as he slid his hands away and watched the ice mage shiver and whimper on the bed. An idea struck him and he gripped one of the piercings in his arms and used his iron magic to morph it into a proper shape. It became long and thin with a rounded head and a small disk at the base. Gray eyed the strange apparatus and gulped, having an idea what it was going to be used for. The large mage took hold of his lover's cock and gave it a few firm pumps, causing pearly fluid to bead at the tip. He quickly ran the needle-like thing through the liquid so it would be slick before holding it vertically over Gray's tiny hole.

"You're going to want to keep very still."

This was the only warning the smaller man got before his dick was slowly impaled. It was strange. He could feel the cool piece of metal sliding deep inside him, filling him in a way he had never imagined. The sensation was truly an odd one but also pleasant. On top of that he had to stay perfectly still or risk damaging something inside of himself. This necessity not to move whilst his most precious part was played with made him feel vulnerable and powerless, not usually a good feeling but his indomitable faith in his guild mate, his friend, his lover, overran any uncertainty and left him warm and safe. At last the disk touched against his head and Gray felt his member stand straighter than it ever had before. This was soon coupled with a warm, wet mouth engulfing him and slurping with great enthusiasm with Gray helpless to react in any way but to moan and scream in pleasure. It was amazing. He could feel himself twitch as he neared completion but something held it off. He was painfully hard and still his lust addled brain put together that it was the thing inside him that was keeping him from cumming.

"Out...Need it out...Need...to cum." Gray slurred pleadingly. Gajeel took pity on his lover and, with one last, hard suck, dragged his head up and grabbed the disk with his teeth to slowly remove the "dick plug."

Once it was out Gray came violently, his passion gushing from him until he was left a sweaty, shaking, boneless mass. When he regained coherency he looked up at the larger man and saw him licking the needle clean and reinserting it into his arm. The long haired man then looked down at him with a slightly concerned expression.

"Can you keep going, Sweetheart?"

"If that was foreplay than you'd better damn well keep going. You promised to ruin me remember?"

"You got it. Turn over and get on your knees. I'll show you something else my mouth can do."

Gray eagerly obeyed, though still a bit unsteady, and lifted his hips into the air with his legs spread wide. Gajeel moved closer to the ice mage and parted his perfectly round, firm cheeks to let the smell of soap waft into his nostrils. At least that was one less thing to worry about. He leaned in and gave a swipe of his tongue between the small male's balls before pulling one into his mouth and giving it a thorough lashing. Gray was moaning again as his cock started twitching back to life. The pierced man released the testicle and moved on to poke his lover's soft, silky perineum and even higher to his tight, rosy, winking hole. Gray gasped as his ring was probed by the hot muscle and he pushed his hips back to get more inside him. He could feel it lazily stroking his inner walls as Gajeel's lips sealed to his outer ring and sucked. The smaller raven was fully hard again and dripping without a single touch to his cock. He wanted more. He wanted something hard and deep and hot.

"Gajeel, I can't take it."

Gray could feel the chuckle against his skin and shivered when his lover took his mouth away from him.

"Where's the lube?"

"In one of the drawers."

The dragon slayer hopped off the bed and looked through a couple of the drawers in the nightstand. In them he found several vibrators, plugs, gags, clamps, rope, cuffs, whips and paddles as well as an assortment of massage oils, candles, jellies, flavored lubes, and condoms. Gajeel simply lifted out a tube of strawberry lube and a condom. He looked at Gray questioningly and indicated the rubber.

"Do you want me to use this?"

"No. For my first time, I want you to fuck me bare."

Gajeel gave his billionth smirk for the evening and tossed the condom back into the drawer.

"Anything you wish, Love."

Gray froze for a second. He wasn't expecting the other man to just say something that big so nonchalantly. He understood that, with the current situation, they had a strong emotional connection but was it really love? He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a gasp as he was penetrated by one slick finger. It slowly stroked his insides and he couldn't help shuddering and whimpering in pleasure as he was slowly opened up. A second digit slid in alongside the first and began to stretch him in earnest. Gray gritted his teeth and groaned at the slightly painful burn. The pain brought him back to reality his question returned.

"Gajeel, wait."

The pierced man quickly removed his fingers and Gray felt strangely empty.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, not really." Gray turned slightly to the side so he could look up at the huge man.

"Good." He said as he let his dry hand card through the ice mage's soft, black hair. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. We can stop if you're uncomfortable."

Sapphire eyes gazed into ruby and saw sincerity in their depths. He then scanned the sculpted body until he saw the large, flushed, throbbing cock and felt his desire return full force. He knew he cared deeply for Gajeel he just needed to do one last thing before he would be willing to say it.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." The answer came without a moment's hesitation.

"Gajeel...I love you too. I want you to take me."

"I guess if I want to deserve you I'll have to keep my promise, huh?"

He lifted Gray's backside again and shoved his two wet fingers back inside. He quickly sought out his lover's prostate and watched him bow his back and moan hotly. He inserted a third finger and continuously stroked and prodded that bundle of nerves to keep the smaller man relaxed until he was bucking back onto those thick digits. Gajeel leaned in and whispered in Gray's ear with a mixture of lust and concern.

"Are you ready for the real thing?"

"Yes! Yes, fuck me, now! Please!"

"You got it."

He quickly pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock to push in with one long, loud, groan. Gray screamed in pleasured pain as his passage stretched to accommodate the dragon slayer's enormous erection.

"Sorry if it's a little rough. It'll get better soon."

"Just move." The fullness the ice mage felt already had him on the edge and he couldn't wait to adjust.

The larger raven started slow by pulling out and pushing back in with slow, deep thrusts, pulling out almost to the head and back to being fully sheathed again. He felt himself being welcomed into this soft, moist, tight tunnel that made him think 'home.' It was so wonderful inside his lover that he could almost swear he was dreaming but then Gray made a noise so perfect that the pierced man knew his mind could never have produced on it's own. He became desperate to hear that sound again and sped up, giving more powerful strokes, as he continued to hit his lover's prostate each and every time.

Gray was losing his mind. From the first moment of penetration there had been this strange swirling sensation of agony and ecstasy and, slowly, the pain had faded and left nothing but bliss behind. He could feel the metal ring scrape his insides, along the path of Gajeel's thrusts and he knew the exact moment when it touched his sweet spot. He screamed at the top of his lungs as waves of pleasure wracked his body and soul. The jolts were too brief, too soft and it was driving him crazy but he needed more to live. He started pushing himself back against Gajeel and tried desperately to speak.

"Harder...D-deeper."

Gajeel took full advantage of the permission he was given and began to slam hard into the smaller raven's body also making sure to leave plenty of love bites around his neck and shoulders. Gray was really getting into it now as he shoved his body back into his lover and let a string of curses, cries, and pleas fall from his lips but the dragon slayer was nearing his end. He swiftly tucked his arms under Gray's knees and flipped him up so they were sitting chest-to-back and the ice mage's full weight pushed him down until Gajeel could feel his balls touch Gray's ass. He started pounding hard, rough, and fast into his lover's eager hole as he was serenaded by a symphony of low moans and high keens. With his hands now free, the smaller man pumped his member in time with Gajeel's vicious thrusts as he felt his orgasm racing through his body until all reality outside of the two of them shattered and was eclipsed by white hot pleasure.

Gajeel wasn't far behind and the tightening of Gray's already vice-like ass was too much. He slammed the two of them together one last time and blew his thick load into the deepest reaches of the ice mage's body. It took a moment for their muscles to unlock but once the process started the two men simply let their bodies go limp and collapse onto the soaked bed. The iron dragon slayer used all his remaining strength to flip them over so he was not smothering his love. Gray was still too far gone in his afterglow to do anything but wonder at the sensation of Gajeel's hot cum swirling inside him and warming him in a way he had never felt before. He knew it would drip out of him well into the next day but he was still definitely glad Gajeel had not yet pulled out, despite softening, because he wanted to keep this feeling for a long time. He started to doze off when he felt a large, calloused hand caress his slightly swollen belly.

"The kids are going to be beautiful."

It took a second for Gray to fully understand what had been whispered into his ear but once it clicked he shot up, much to the protest of his body, and flung himself away from the pierced man.

"What the Hell are you talking about!?" He shrieked, clutching his stomach.

The large man started laughing hysterically, trying to calm the ice mage all the while.

"Dude, relax, men can't get pregnant. What, did you think dragon slayers were some different species that could defy the laws of nature?"

"That is not funny, Asshole. Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"Am I going to get the opportunity?"

"Maybe." Gray said while snuggling back into Gajeel's muscled chest. "I'm not sure I love you enough to forgive you yet."

"But you do love me?"

"Yes, I love you." He didn't have to think about it, the answer came as naturally as breathing.

"You mean the world to me, Gray. I can't stand thinking about you in this dump."

"Well, give me another option and I'll take it. I hate it here."

"Come live with me."

"What?" Gray sat up a little to look into his lover's eyes and saw nothing but honesty.

"I want you to stay with me so you won't have to pay rent and you can quit this job."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Gray thought about it for a moment and finally said,

"It's official, you're my knight in shining armor." Gajeel raised an eyebrow at him. "No pun intended."

Gajeel brought him in for a quick kiss and ruffled his hair.

"Let's get dressed so we can get you out of this awful place." Gajeel said as he slowly lifted them off the bed and set Gray down on the floor. "Do you have any more appropriate clothes?"

"In my dressing room around the corner. Stay here and I'll be back in ten minutes." He bent to retrieve the clothes he had been wearing and got a little smack on the ass. "I'll make it five."

Natsu, Loke, and Elfman had been officially bored an hour ago but now it was just torture. They had no choice but to sit and watch man after man after man try his damnedest to turn them on and make them cheer but the only things they could think of were Gray and Gajeel and what was taking them so long. The crowd around the curtain hadn't dissipated at all and everyone was starting to get a little restless. Suddenly the curtain pulled back and their two friends emerged, hand-in-hand. The three of them rushed over just as they were being confronted by the manager.

"What do you think you're doing, Silver? Get back to the room."

"Not a chance, Asshat, I quit."

"You can't quit, you're under contract." He reached out and, with surprising strength, grabbed Gray by the wrist and tried to pull him back.

Gajeel, with his free hand, reached over and punched the manager in the nose. The short man released Gray in favor of gripping his face in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Fuck you and your contract." He growled as he slipped an arm protectively around Gray's waist. "He's mine now and I'm not sharing."

The two of them walked away, the crowd parting before them, and out of the building. Their friends, momentarily stunned, had to run to catch up to them outside. Natsu was the first to reach them.

"What happened in there?"

"You guys were right, I did just have to be honest with myself. Thanks for the awesome party."

Their friends were speechless but smiling nonetheless and something finally occurred to Gray.

"Oh, that's right," He pulled the taller man down for one more kiss. "Happy birthday Gajeel."

I hope you all had a good time with this one. This is as close to mpreg as I'm ever going to get. Sorry for any OOC-ness or spelling/grammar mistakes. Be sure to leave plenty of info in your reviews. And, in case you don't know, Nyan=Meow and Wan=Woof. I didn't put much thought into the names.


End file.
